official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper, Texas
Jasper is a city in and the county seat of Jasper County, Texas. The population of the city is 7,590. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 49.41% Black or African American (3,750) 34.99% White (2,656) 12.74% Hispanic or Latino (967) 2.86% Other (217) 21.8% (1,654) of Jasper residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Jasper has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.43 murders a year. Pokemon See the Jasper County page for more info. Fun facts * Jasper holds an annual Butterfly Festival the first Saturday in October to celebrate the migration of the monarch butterflies. * In June 1998, the murder of James Byrd Jr. catapulted Jasper into national news and led to the creation of the Matthew Shepard and James Byrd Jr. Hate Crimes Prevention Act. Three men—William King, Lawrence Russell Brewer, and Shawn Berry—were tried and convicted of capital murder. King and Brewer received the death penalty, while Berry, who was the only suspect who cooperated during the investigation and implicated King and Brewer, was sentenced to life in prison. Brewer was executed on September 21, 2011. John William King was executed on April 24, 2019. * Jasper served as headquarters for the Lower Neches Valley Authority's construction program, including Dam "B" at Town Bluff and engineering and surveying for a dam at Magee Bend on the Angelina River. Local farmers raised broiler chickens and beef, and in the 1950s turned to dairying. Jasper also became the headquarters of the Morgan and Lindsey chain of variety stores (otherwise known as dimestores), which at one time operated 85 outlets in Texas, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, and Alabama. * Unfortunately, Jasper has had a persistent struggle with racism throughout its history, notable incidents involving the 1998 one mentioned above, and another in 2012, when the city returned to national attention during a bitterly fought political feud over the hiring and firing of Jasper's first black police chief, Rodney Pearson. In order to fire Pearson, two black city council members were recalled in the narrowly divided city. In addition, free of Voting Rights Act preclearance requirements, Jasper is moving to annex largely white residential areas surrounding it. * With the arrival of the Gulf, Colorado and Santa Fe Railway early in the 20th century, Jasper grew into a center for the manufacture of timber products. Lumber from two sawmills, with a daily capacity of 125,000 board feet (295 m³), goods from basket and stave factories, logs, ties, poles, and pulpwood were shipped in 200 cars per month. * Jasper has a bit of amenities to offer for the area it serves. It has a Walmart, Nintendo World, Bell Field, a benefit rodeo, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, dollar stores, Tractor Supply Co., a country club, a little bit of fast food, Lowe's, GameStop, a small contest hall and showcase theater, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, a little bit of hotels/motels, AutoZone, Walgreens, Brookshire Brothers, and a few other things. Category:Texas Cities